Chemistry & History
by gillovnyaf
Summary: "David segurou firmemente na delicada mão que estava sob a sua e disse: — Nos últimos meses tenho pensado muito em seu corpo e cheguei ao ponto de querer desesperadamente arrancar esse seu vestido esta noite."
1. Chapter 1

Após o _IBG Charity Event_ em 2011, David e Gillian começou a manter mais contato do que costumavam ter antes. Afinal, eram amigos de longa data que haviam se distanciado devido ao fato de suas vidas terem mudado após o término de _The X Files_ , e passaram a se ver apenas nos raros eventos relacionados à série. Mas desde então, apesar dos reencontros anteriores, foi no _IBG_ que ambos sentiram a necessidade de retomar a velha e boa amizade. No entanto, apenas no decorrer de dois anos que a irresistível aproximação de fato havia se tornado mais sólida.

Em 2013, a série responsável por unir o casal de amigos completou _vinte anos_. E foi nesse ano, em especial, que a relação de amizade entre os atores estava de volta. Em todos os eventos e entrevistas que apareceram juntos a química e intimidade que sempre rolava entre o casal ficou cada vez mais evidente, causando um estado de frenesi no público e fãs que sempre torceu para que o casal de amigos vivessem um lindo romance na vida real.

David e Gillian sentiam a leve pressão dos fãs, e até admiravam ver aquele inabalável desejo de que deveriam ser mais do que bons amigos, e é claro, conseguiam entender exatamente o porquê dos fãs esperarem por isso, principalmente nos momentos que ficavam sozinhos, quando a química entre eles se tornava quase palpável chegando ao ponto de não mais resistir e finalmente acabar cedendo ao intenso desejo que um sempre sentiu pelo outro. Nesse mesmo ano chegaram a passar duas noites juntos; _apenas sexo_ — foi como ambos descreveram os dois momentos daquela profunda intimidade. Entretanto, depois do ocorrido não aconteceu mais nada entre eles além de alguns inocentes flertes.

Quando algum repórter era mais especulativo, David costumava responder que seu relacionamento com Gillian era baseado em _logística_ : trocavam apenas alguns e-mails por ano — _cinco_ e-mails, para ser mais exato. Mas estava mais do que claro que havia um sentimento raro nessa amizade entre os atores. Um sentimento único e poeticamente mágico que ia além do que qualquer outra coisa que ambos já haviam sentido ou experimentado por outras pessoas nas quais se relacionaram no passado. Não se resumia em apenas uma velha amizade, mesmo após desta ser abalada, na época que gravaram a série, com desentendimentos que chegou a provocar a falta de conversa um com o outro por um bom tempo, mas que felizmente tiveram a maturidade de deixar tudo para trás e conseguiram superar todos os problemas.

Era certo pensar que acontecia um _encontro de almas_ ali. Uma incrível _sintonia_ que o destino fazia questão que perdurasse e se fortalecesse ano após ano. Existia um amor latente; um amor de homem e mulher; uma intocável ligação que muitas vezes eles não conseguiam explicar, apenas senti-la. Porém, apesar de todas essas demonstrações que a vida dava, o que David e Gillian mais sabiam fazer era ignorar esse amor ou talvez até achavam que seria complicado demais vivê-lo. E pensando dessa maneira, eles mantinham sempre a mesma velha história de não querer estragar a amizade e continuar apenas sendo bons amigos, embora a tensão sexual continuasse ali, intensa e ainda mais insistente, sempre rondando o belo casal.

Agora, por mais uma obra do destino, eles iriam voltar a trabalhar juntos, e provavelmente teriam um grande desafio pela frente. Porque além de ter que resgatar a essência dos personagens dentro deles, eles também teriam que lidar com o fato de quê, durante o período de dois meses, eles passariam bastante tempo juntos.

Em 2015, assim que as negociações para o _Revival_ foram oficialmente finalizadas, os produtores da _FOX_ reuniu o cast para uma celebração — mas nada muito grandioso. Além dos atores, alguns convidados e uma seletiva equipe de imprensa também marcaram presença na festa. A privada reunião estava sendo realizada em um luxuoso hotel em New York. O lugar era enorme, a decoração divinamente requintada, musica ao vivo, diversas mesas ocupando grande parte do ambiente e um equipado bar com dois barman estava a disposição dos convidados.

David chegou primeiro que Gillian. Charmoso como sempre, ele estampou em seu rosto um sorriso encantador assim que adentrou no salão. Ao avistar alguns amigos e conhecidos, foi até eles para cumprimenta-los, fazendo antes uma breve parada para deixar com que o fotógrafo fizesse o seu trabalho. Logo seguida, se uniu ao animado grupo de amigos em uma das mesas.

A conversa estava bastante agradável, mas não o suficiente para prender toda a atenção de David, que grande parte dela fazia questão de se concentrar na porta de entrada. David queria sair da mesa e circular um pouco pelo ambiente. Ele esperou seu copo de bebida ficar vazio, e assim aproveitou a oportunidade para pedir licença aos amigos e deixar a mesa educadamente.

David circulou um pouco, sempre parando em uma mesa ou outra para cumprimentar alguém, e logo então foi até o bar. Ao se aproximar do extenso balcão pediu uma dose de uma bebida qualquer e ficou observando a porta de entrada. Estava ansioso para que Gillian chegasse — para _ele_ , as festas e eventos sempre ficavam mais interessantes com a presença dela.

David estava começando a ficar um pouco impaciente com aquela espera, ele então tirou o celular de dentro do bolso do jeans e digitou uma mensagem de texto para Gillian:

 _"Cadê você?"_

Ele não ficou surpreso quando a mensagem foi respondida na mesma hora. Geralmente eles sempre respondiam as mensagens assim que recebiam.

 _"Estou à caminho! Porque? Está sentindo minha falta?"_

David sorriu com a pergunta, e sentiu-se a vontade para ser sincero em sua resposta.

 _"Muito ;)"_

A resposta e o emoticon de carinha piscando fez Gillian abrir um afetuoso sorriso.

 _"Aguenta firme que daqui a pouco chego, baby :)"_

Três longos minutos se passaram e David pediu outra dose da mesma bebida. Nesse breve momento em que David tirou os olhos da entrada, eis que a convidada que ele mais desejava chega. Assim que David viu Gillian, um largo sorriso se abriu em seus lábios. _Ela já chegou tirando seu fôlego_ , pensou ele.

O vestido que Gillian estava usando era de um vermelho bem vivo, e parecia ter sido desenhado para ser usado por uma _deusa grega_. Era de ombro único, com um decote diagonal, justo até o quadril e com uma abertura que começava no alto da coxa. Nas costas não havia nada além de um cordão de pedraria ligando um lado a outro para impedir que o vestido caísse. Em outras palavras, as costas de Gillian estavam nuas desde a base da coluna, em um enorme decote V. Seus brincos eram argolas de diamantes, as maiores que ela possuía, e seus sapatos na cor preta de salto fino. Com seus cabelos caindo sobre o rosto como uma cachoeira de cachos grossos e deliberadamente caóticos, parecia que ela tinha acabado de transar, uma impressão que só era reforçada pela maquiagem esfumaçada dos olhos e os lábios brilhantes.

Até então Gillian ainda não tinha avistado David na festa por estar dando a devida atenção aos conhecidos e amigos que se aproximavam para cumprimentá-la. Todos com o olhar de admiração e comentários elogiosos à sua elegância e beleza. Ela realmente estava deslumbrante nesta noite.

David deixou o copo de bebida sobre o balcão do bar e foi de encontro à Gillian. E antes de ele chegar até ela, Gillian finalmente o avistou vindo em sua direção. Tanto sua camisa quanto seu terno eram pretos. Ele estava sem gravata, e isso deixava seu look mais despojado, em conjunto com seus jeans e sua pouca barba — um detalhe que Gillian achava ainda mais sexy quando David ficava com a barba por fazer —, Ele trazia consigo um sorriso e olhar que a fez perder o fôlego. O coração de Gillian começou a bater mais forte, seus lábios se abriram parcialmente com a aceleração da respiração assim que ele chegou perto dela.

— Você está linda — elogiou David olhando-a intensamente, encantado com a beleza daquele belo rosto à sua frente.

— Obrigada. — agradeceu Gillian timidamente. Apesar de estar acostumada a sempre receber elogios, ainda não conseguia ficar totalmente confortável com eles. — Você também não está nada mal. — ela brincou, presenteando-o com um caloroso sorriso.

David a abraçou e a pulsação de Gillian disparou quando ele tocou suas costas nuas. Seu toque pareceu uma onda de eletricidade que subiu por sua coluna e arrepiou os pelos de sua nuca.

— Estava ansioso para ver você. — ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido dela. Sua voz estava suave e com um toque de rouquidão que fez o estômago de Gillian gelar.

Ele a liberou do abraço, logo em seguida, e mergulhou seu olhar no azul dos olhos dela. Antes que Gillian pudesse falar alguma coisa, alguém os interrompeu, quebrando a bolha mágica que naquele momento havia se formado ao redor dos dois.

Ambos cumprimentaram mais algumas pessoas, posaram juntos para fotos e em seguida finalmente se acomodaram em uma mesa onde estavam alguns de seus amigos mais próximos.

Todos estavam num clima de total descontração. Conversavam, bebiam, sorriam… E David e Gillian se comiam — com os olhos, é claro.


	2. Chapter 2

Era incrível como eles sempre encontravam uma maneira de tocar um no outro quando conversavam. Esses _inocentes_ toques já havia se tornado um hábito, uma incontrolável mania que nem os assentos estando distantes atrapalhavam isso — o que não era o caso esta noite pois suas cadeiras estavam o mais próximas que poderiam ficar. Ambos sempre eram muito sutis, mas dessa, vez David parecia estar fora de controle. Ele não fez questão alguma de disfarçar a necessidade de tocar em Gillian, e parecia bem consciente do que estava fazendo; de como estava agindo, e não se importava sobre o que as pessoas ao redor iriam pensar. A única coisa com a qual David se preocupava era com o bem estar de Gillian; se ela se sentia confortável com suas brincadeiras e flertes, então tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem.

David estava flertando descaradamente. Não parava de dar atenção à Gillian e sussurrar próximo ao seu ouvido. Após alguns longos minutos os olhares de David começaram a deixar Gillian desconcertada — mas não de uma maneira ruim. Ele não tirava os olhos dela mesmo se estivesse conversando com outra pessoa da mesa, ele sempre desviava o olhar para a loira deslumbrante ao seu lado. David estava particularmente fascinante nesta noite, bastante sorridente, brincalhão, um bom humor e alegria invejáveis; logo ele que era sempre tão contido em seus gestos, hoje parecia quase uma outra pessoa. E bem, não estava sendo nada fácil para Gillian segurar a onda e disfarçar seu interesse por ele, especialmente quando ele a tocava. Cada vez que ela o olhava naquele seu sorriso largo e olhar penetrante, só conseguia pensar em uma trepada violenta, de rasgar os lençóis. De uma coisa Gillian tinha certeza: se o clima continuasse desse jeito, ela não seria capaz de resistir ao desejo de terminar aquela noite nos braços dele.

A interação entre o pequeno grupo de amigos continuava animada. Chris Carter estava começando a contar uma de suas histórias sobre a época dos anos 90 quando de repente Gillian sentiu o celular vibrando dentro da bolsa, e, educadamente, pediu licença e saiu da mesa para atender a ligação. David a observou se afastando e não perdeu tempo, esperou um pouco e foi atrás de Gillian. Ao passar pelo bar, ele pôde ver Gillian em uma mesa mais reservada num canto de parede falando ao telefone, então esperou a conversa terminar e sem hesitar foi até lá .

— Algum problema? — David perguntou juntando-se a ela na mesa. Gillian ficou surpresa por ele ter aparecido de repente.

— Não. Ligação da minha filha. — ela respondeu em um tom educado. — Nunca deixo de atender as ligações dela. — disse, e era verdade. Gillian podia estar ocupada como fosse, mas sempre encontrava tempo para falar com a filha. Se fosse numa ocasião que realmente não pudesse atender a chamada na hora que a filha ligasse, ela digitava uma mensagem de texto explicando e dava um jeito de retornar a ligação o mais rápido possível.

— Ah, que bom então. — mesmo sabendo que não seria uma chamada de emergência, ele ficou aliviado ao confirmar.

Eles se entreolharam com aquele tipo de olhar onde se dizia tudo sem precisar falar nada. O breve silêncio permaneceu entre eles até que Gillian o quebrou.

— Você veio até aqui à minha procura? — ela indagou, estava achando aquilo intrigante demais, a poucos minutos eles estavam em um grupo conversando, porque ele achou necessário ir atrás dela?

— Aproveitei que você saiu e vi que era uma oportunidade de ficarmos à sós. — David se explicou chegando mais perto dela.

Gillian olhou para a boca de David por alguns instante, estava perto de começar a se perder em pensamentos libidinosos.

— Sua assessora veio com você? Ainda não a vi. — comentou a loira, ela precisava urgentemente distrair-se daquela vontade imensa de colar sua boca na dele. Isso seria uma loucura.

— Estou sozinho. — ele respondeu dando a ela um meio sorriso, e completou. — Mas não pretendo voltar do mesmo jeito, vou levar você comigo quando sairmos daqui. — seu tom de voz soou quase ameaçador e o olhar que ele lançava à ela só reforçava isso. Gillian estremeceu.

— Ah, é? Vai me dá uma carona? — seus lábios se abriram num sorriso inocentemente travesso. Gillian sabia exatamente quais eram as intenções de David, mas fez questão de fingir que não havia entendo.

David soltou uma leve gargalhada e Gillian se derreteu por dentro. Ele estava tão próximo a ela que Gillian não conseguiu esconder o nervosismo embora esse seu nervosismo não tinha nada a ver com a proximidade de seus corpos, mas sim devido ao ambiente onde eles estavam, ao número de pessoas que o cercavam. Ela sempre ficava mais relaxada quando David estava por perto, mas naquele momento, tudo parecia estar sendo diferente. Era incomum sentir-se dessa forma, aquilo era algo estranhamente novo, e Gillian não fazia a menor ideia do porquê disso tudo.

Percebendo que Gillian havia ficado um pouco inquieta, David colocou suavemente sua mão sobre a dela.

— Está com medo de mim, Gill? — ele perguntou ainda sorrindo. — Prometo que não vou te sequestrar.

Agora foi Gillian quem soltou uma gargalhada. E o som que saiu daquela linda boca era música para os ouvidos de David.

— Ufa! Que bom. Fiquei mais tranquila agora, obrigada. — ela disse e deu uma risadinha nervosa, fez uma pequena pausa e prosseguiu. — Na verdade estou com medo de mim. —Gillian confessou olhando diretamente nos olhos dele, e em seguida passou a língua nos lábios sem perceber tal gesto. — Estou com medo do que eu possa vir a fazer esta noite.

David apertou a delicada mão que estava sob a sua e disse:

— Nos últimos meses tenho pensado muito em seu corpo e cheguei ao ponto de querer desesperadamente arrancar esse seu vestido esta noite.

O corpo de Gillian voltou a estremecer ao ouvir aquelas palavras de David. Se ela estivesse em pé, suas pernas provavelmente iriam fraquejar de tão bambas que estavam. Fez-se novamente um breve silencio entre eles. E nesse altura, a familiar bolha mágica já havia se formado ao redor deles pela segunda vez esta noite.

Sem conseguir mais resistir David a beijou. Foi um movimento bem rápido, mas ela viu o que ele estava fazendo e não se esquivou. Todo o turbilhão de energia e sentimentos caóticos que vinha se acumulando dentro dela de repente se tornou grande demais para ser contido. Gillian enfiou as mãos entre os cabelos de David e os agarrou com força, mantendo-o imóvel enquanto chupava sua língua.

Surpresa pela fúria de sua própria reação, ela recuou ofegante. David foi atrás dela, passando o nariz pela lateral de seu rosto, com os lábios roçando na orelha dela. A respiração dele também estava aceleradamente.

— Preciso ficar dentro de você, Gillian. — ele sussurrou bruscamente. — Estou morrendo de vontade de ter você em meus braços novamente.

Suas mãos se abaixaram para agarrar a parte de trás das coxas dela. Apertando-a de leve, ele a puxou um pouco mais para perto. A abertura do vestido subiu de uma maneira quase indecente e seu olhar ficou vidrado na pele que suas mãos tinha exposto. David umedeceu os lábios com a língua em um gesto tão carnal e insinuante que Gillian quase sentiu uma carícia em sua pele.

De repente, Gillian lembrou onde eles estavam.

— Porra. — ela xingou, afastando-o com as mãos. — Não podemos fazer isso aqui. — ela ofegava olhando para os lados, temendo que alguém tivesse visto aquilo.

— Calma. Ninguém está prestando atenção em nós. — ele acariciou o rosto dela tentando tranquilizá-la.

— Pare, David. Por favor. — Gillian pediu tirando gentilmente a mão dele de seu rosto.

— Eu quero você, Gill. Não está dando mais para ignorar isso. Vamos parar de fingir que isso o que a gente sente um pelo outro, não é mais forte do que nós. — ele mantinha seus olhos pregados nos dela, era como se apenas eles dois estivessem ali e mais ninguém.

Gillian suspirou profundamente, e em seguida, encarou aquele belo e irresistível homem à sua frente. E, com a certeza de que iria se arrepender caso não falasse, ela disse:

— Depois da festa você pode me levar para onde quiser e me foder durante toda a noite. — suas palavras soaram como uma valiosa promessa.

Gillian não fazia ideia do que aquelas palavras tinham acabado de provocar em David. Foi como jogar gasolina em uma fogueira que já estava em chamas.

— Mas agora vamos voltar para a mesa. — ela sugeriu. — Já ficamos ausente por tempo demais. — ela fez questão de lembrá-lo, ainda preocupada se alguém tinha visto algo. — Você vai na frente, preciso ir ao banheiro antes.

David concordou enquanto a lançava um olhar que era uma promessa de todos os tipos de perversões.

Assim que Gillian entrou no banheiro foi direto para o espelho, colocou sua pequena bolsa sobre a enorme pia e observou seu reflexo. Estava vermelha, e seus olhos azuis pareciam especialmente radiantes. Aquele rosto era familiar para ela — era o que sempre via no espelho do banheiro antes de ir para a cama com um homem. Era o seu olhar de estou-pronta-pra-foder, e não deveria estar estampado em sua cara naquele momento.

— Meu Deus, Gillian. Controle-se. — ela repreendeu a si mesma.

Gillian retocou seu batom, arrumou alguns cachos de seu cabelo com as mãos, e agora estava pronta para voltar para a festa — _para David_.


End file.
